


Try to stop me now (but its already too late)

by WitsLikeVenom



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Identity Reveal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitsLikeVenom/pseuds/WitsLikeVenom
Summary: This wasn't how Alex was supposed to find out, this wasn't how Michael had pictured it at all. Isobel and Max weren't meant to be there for one.





	Try to stop me now (but its already too late)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, i've been working on this for a while but every time a new episode comes out i get another stroke of inspiration so i keep going back and changing and re-writing and i dont think I'll ever be fully satisfied with it but here goes.
> 
> Title is from Pushing me away by the Jonas Brothers because the reunion has me in tears and the lyrics are pure Malex feels.

Alex threw his head back, giving Michael more access to his neck. He moaned as Michael nipped at his jawline, right on the spot that has made his knees week since he hit puberty and discovered what sex was and what felt good. He grabbed Michael by his hair and dragged him back up to kiss him again, tugging on Michael’s curls like he knew he liked and swallowing his answering groan. They still knew each other after all these years, in ways that no one else did. Alex still remembered that Michael liked his hair being pulled, that he liked touching Alex during sex, caressing his face and neck and back but he couldn’t stand to be pinned down by his hands, even if it was just holding hands above his head. Alex knew what the cause was for the panic that gripped Michael anytime his hands were rendered immobile but just thinking back on that night caused Alex’s throat to close over in anguish. 

“You’re thinking too much, Private.”

Alex was torn from his thoughts by Michael pulling away, as much as he could in the small space he had between him the wall Alex had him pressed against. 

“Better do a better job distracting you then, otherwise you might decide this isn’t a good idea again and leave me high and dry.” Michael drawled, sounding every inch the overconfident cowboy he pretended to be, and a lesser man might have believed him but Alex could see in his eyes that he was worried that Alex might just decide to leave him again. And he was right to worry, Alex had technically broken up with him. Again. But just like every single time before they found themselves back in this position, Alex had tried to make it stick this time but then Michael had walked in to the bar with his classic tight white shirt with that stupid cowboy hat and Alex lost it. Damn Michael Guerin pulling him in again. 

Ignoring the voice in the back of his head that sounded suspiciously like his father that was telling him to go back inside to his squad before they noticed he was missing, he pressed Michael back against the wall pushed their hips together, “get distracting then Cowboy, I don’t have all night.”

Michael smiled at him then and Alex lost all doubts he had, he would do just about anything when Michael smiled at him like that, including sex in the dirty alleyway behind the Wild Pony. Alex captured his mouth in a filthy kiss, cupping Michael's jaw and pressing him back against the wall, sliding his leg between Michael’s to give them both something to rut against. Michael slid his hands down to Alex’s waist, pushing up underneath his shirt to caress the bare skin underneath and slowly worming his way underneath the band of his underwear to grab his ass. 

Alex groaned and pushed their hips together, shuddering as the friction caused Michael to squeeze his ass harder. He moved his hands to Michael's over-sized belt buckle and began to undo it, needing Michael's cock in his hand as soon as possible. He had just managed to get his hand inside Michael's jeans before the sound of the door to their left opening caused them to spring apart, or caused Alex to leap away from Michael like he had been burned. He stumbled, losing balance as his prosthetic caught on an uneven patch of asphalt and wheeled back, catching himself on the corner of the dumpster with a bang. Alex turned away from Michael’s outstretched hand, instead focusing on the door that led back into the bar and at the figure standing in the doorway. 

“Isobel, we were just...” Alex started, prepared with some long winded explanation about why the two of them were looking so disheveled in the dark alley. Isobel stepped into the alley slamming the door behind her, shocking Alex into silence. 

“Alex Manes. Just the man I was looking for. Tell me, are you going to stay this time or are you gonna keep fucking Michael around and leave as soon as you get your rocks off?” Isobel stared Alex down, hands on her hips and eyebrows raised. Alex stared at her speechless then at Michael who was watching Isobel with an unreadable expression on his face. Feeling Alex’s eyes on him he turned, facing Alex and lifting his hands in a plying gesture, “Alex, listen please. I didn’t tell her, I swear.” Alex took a step back, a look of utter betrayal on his face, “Michael how could you?” He managed to choke out. 

“Calm down Manes, Michael didn’t tell me anything. I’m just smarter than you give me credit for.” Isobel interrupted, catching Michael’s eye and winking. Michael pushed himself up off the wall and stalked toward her, eyes flashing. “You didn’t?” he asked, voice dangerously low. “I did, and you should be grateful for it.” She retorted, cocking her hip and raising her eyebrows at him. “if I hadn’t then you would still be his dirty little secret and nothing more” 

“Grateful? Isobel you had no right to do that, this is none of your business so you need to back off!” Michael was up in Isobel’s face shouting at her when the door opened again and Max poked his head through.

“Michael keep it down, everyone inside can hear you.” Max said. He did a double take when he saw Alex standing by the dumpster, “Alex? Hey man, I didn’t know you were back here.” Max didn't seem to notice that Alex's hair was standing up on end or that Michael's jeans were undone or if he did he didn't say anything. 

Alex didn’t respond. He was still looking at Isobel in confusion and hadn’t even noticed that Max had joined them in the alley. “Do what? What did she do?” He asked Michael “I don’t understand”

“Well Alex, I used my alien telepathic powers to read your mind and found out that you and Michael were sleeping together and have been since high school.” Isobel said simply.

“ISOBEL!” Max and Michael yelled in unison but Isobel shushed them. 

“We need him on our side, and I know he won’t tell anyone, will you Alex?”

“Yeah, right. You’re an alien.” Alex laughed sarcastically, “Sounds believable, tell me, are you also friends with the Easter Bunny? No, wait. Bigfoot! Or maybe even Santa? Just tell me the truth Isobel.”

She didn’t respond. Alex turned to Michael only to find him staring at the ground. “Michael, just tell me that you told her or I swear to god I will...”  
“She’s telling the truth Alex” Max interrupted.

Michael looked up, “You knew?” he asked. “Since when?”

Max nodded. “Since prom.” 

“Wait, what? What do you mean she’s telling the truth? That she’s an alien? Come on!” Alex laughed.

Alex looked between the three of them, from Max, to Isobel and finally at Michael. All of them were serious and there was no sign of joking anywhere. Alex was just waiting for one of them to crack. For someone to jump out and scream “Fooled you!” 

“Wow, you guys really need to get out of Roswell. You’ve all spent to long drinking the Alien kool aid” Alex scoffed.

“I never wanted you to find out like this Alex, I swear, I wanted to tell you back in high school but I didn’t think you would believe me” Michael begged. “She’s telling the truth.” 

“And how am I supposed to believe that? What? You came down in the crash and have been hiding here ever since? The crash was in the 40’s and last time I checked you weren’t in your 70’s.”

“I could try to explain but its probably easier to show you.” 

Alex was just coming up with a smart retort before he felt something behind him moving. Turning around in a panic he was struck dumb at the sight of the dumpster behind him floating three feet of the ground.

"Michael stop it," Max snapped. "We're too exposed here, save it for later. We'll take him out to the trailer and explain there okay?"

As Alex watched the dumpster lowered itself to the ground and settled with a small thud. 

"Oh no, no, no, I'm not going anywhere until someone explains what the fuck is going on!" Alex wheeled around to look at the three supposed aliens and saw them all standing there watching him, deadly serious. "Someone must have spiked my drink or something but you guys can't be aliens! You are all way too young!" Alex gestured wildly. When they didn't move he turned on Michael. "Well last time I checked Guerin, all your parts were human so unless you've got some supernatural de-aging cream and some sort of humanoid penis changer then I don't see this adding up!"

Michael ignored the sound of Max choking behind him and Isobel's scandalized giggle and took a step toward Alex, ignoring his answering flinch, and grabbed his hand. "Alex, you need to believe me, I've wanted to tell you for years. Ever since the museum. But I couldn't, because it wasn't just my secret to tell. I think, deep down, you've always known something was different about me, about us, about this town." 

Alex looked down at their joined hands. Michael was right, some part of Alex had always felt like there was something bigger going on in sleepy little Roswell. As a teenager he had brushed it off as a simple fantasy, that there was something bigger out there that was going to come and save him from this homophobic, racist cowboy settlement and save him from his father but now it was all starting to make sense. But he still had one question.  
He looked up at Michael then back down at their hands, turning Michael's over so he could see the scars on the back of it. 

"If you've always been an alien, and always had these powers and this isn't some huge joke that you're playing on me, then why didn't you use them that night? Why didn't you use them to save yourself?" Alex looked back up at Michael, seeing the pain on his face as he thought back to the night in the tool shed.

"If I had, your father would have killed me. Or taken me in and used me like a lab rat before dissecting me in the name of national security. Even if I managed to run away he would have turned on you and I would never have forgiven myself if you got hurt because of me. God, some nights I sit and wonder what might have happened if i had used them. Would you have run away with me if I'd asked? Or would you turn away after seeing what I'd done, what I'm capable of?" Michael took a deep, shuddering breath. He heard Max and Isobel silently creep away to the end of the alley, giving them an illusion of privacy. "What we are isnt pretty Alex, we aren't your friendly Extra Terrestrials next door. There are things we've done to keep this a secret that would make you run away screaming, and I guess I just hoped that the longer I could keep it from you the more time I might have with you."

"I went to war, I've seen and done things I'm not proud of either, do you see me differently because of it?" Alex asked softly.  
"Don't Alex, its not the same. You would turn me in to your Father in a split second if you knew what I'd done"  
"Michael" Alex took a step forward and cupped Michael's face in his hands. "I believe you, I still have questions but I believe you. Now, please believe me when I say that I wont turn you in, no matter what you've done, and especially not to my father."

"Why not?"  
Michael and Alex both took a step back, dropping their hands at Max's voice and turning to look at him and Isobel, still standing at the end of the alley.  
"Why wont you turn us in to your father? You have every reason to."

"My father is an asshole. I've seen firsthand how he treats innocent teenagers who have done nothing but love the 'wrong' person. I wouldn't let anyone else suffer under his hand, no matter who they were or what they'd done." Alex replied. Max was taken aback at the honesty and conviction in his voice and looked down at where Michael was clenching his mangled hand into a fist. 

"So that's why you wouldn't let me heal it" He said quietly. Michael nodded.  
"Shit" Isobel breathed, catching on at the same time. There was a pause as everyone looked at Michael's hand and thought about what had happened to cause such horrific scarring to still be there 10 years later.  
"Hang on Is, you said you knew Alex wouldn't tell anyone. How?" Max turned to his sister and looked at her questioningly  
"Because he loves Michael, obviously." Isobel said bluntly.

Michael turned to look at Alex who was staring at him, wide-eyed.  
"Really?" he whispered, not wanting to get excited and spook the other man away.  
Alex didn't answer but he relaxed a little and the corner of his mouth turned up in a small smile. Michael didn't hesitate, he lunged, grabbing Alex with two hands on his neck and pulling him into a kiss, mouths meeting harshly but neither of them cared. Michael pulled away a little, just enough to breathe and to whisper  
"I love you too"  
Alex threaded his hands through Michael's curls and pulled him in again, kissing him deeply and trying to convey the depth and breadth of his love in a single kiss and failing so he kissed him again and again and again. 

Max and Isobel looked at each other and then at the couple in front of the who showed no signs of stopping now they had started. When they heard the sound of Michael's belt they turned away and pushed each other through the door back into the Wild Pony, trying to get inside before any clothes came off and they saw more of Alex or Michael than they really needed to.

Pulling the door closed behind them they leaned against it and started to laugh. That was how Maria found them, collapsed against each other, laughing hysterically.  
"Okay Evans, I don't know how much you guys have had but if you cant pull it together I'm gonna have to ask you to leave. Also, move, I need to take this out the back" Maria said, pulling a large bag of rubbish along behind her.  
"That's probably not a good idea right now" Max said, while Isobel dissolved into another round of giggles.  
"Why? Oh shit, IS MICHAEL HAVING SEX IN MY ALLEY AGAIN!?" When the Evans twins just laughed again Maria dropped the bag she was carrying and made her way back to the bar, making a mental note to take the bag out later, and maybe invest in a better lock for the back door. Michael had a bad habit of picking all the locks she had previously installed so maybe she'd try a deadbolt this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me some comments, if you love it, if you hate it, give me the feedback. Constructive criticism is always appreciated but please be nice. I just want to write stories for other people to enjoy and would love to know how to improve.   
> Peace out fellow Aliens :)


End file.
